The ability to collect and analyze driving data and driving behaviors associated with vehicles and drivers has many valuable applications, for example, relating to vehicle and driver insurance, vehicle financing, product safety and marketing, government and law enforcement, and various other applications in other industries. For example, an insurance company may offer a safe driving discount, and a financial institution may offer financing incentives to customers based on driving behavior. Law enforcement or governmental personnel may collect and analyze driving data to identify dangerous driving roads or times, detect moving violations and other unsafe driving behaviors. In other cases, driving data may be used for navigation applications, vehicle tracking and monitoring applications, and vehicle maintenance applications, product sales and targeting advertisement applications, among others.
Vehicle-based computer systems, such as on-board diagnostics (OBD) systems and telematics devices, may be used in automobiles and may be capable of collecting various movement data. For example, OBD systems may receive information from the vehicle's on-board computers and sensors in order to monitor a wide variety of information relating to the vehicle systems, such as engine RPM, emissions control, vehicle speed, throttle position, acceleration and braking rates, use of driver controls, etc. Such information may also be collected via the telematics device. However, a single vehicle may be used by multiple different drivers, and conversely, a single driver may drive multiple different vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need to determine based on the collected movement data whether the person associated with the movement data is the driver of the vehicle.